


Something Like Flying

by seasaltslumber (93rdfragment)



Series: Triumph [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 00:36:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9048304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/93rdfragment/pseuds/seasaltslumber
Summary: Jongin and Kyungsoo feel like home in each other's arms. No one else's.





	

Pink and purple hues color the sky as a sign of the approaching night. The blanket of snow along the roads sparkles with the disappearing sun and the brightening city lights. Cars drive through the muted air of holiday celebration. One in particular is filled to the brim with anticipation. Fingers tap away at the wheel as a broad grin lights up a handsome face.

“Almost there. Almost there.” He whispers, thinking of the time he’s about to spend with the love of his life.

The woman beside him rolls her eyes with a smile of her own. “Calm down, Jongin. We won’t be able to get there if you’re being too excitable.”

Jongin’s grin turns sheepish and his muscles relax from their jittery state. “I’ll try.”

They drive by buildings and houses until they come upon a festive neighborhood. The houses seem to compete at having the best displays. Jongin couldn’t help but feel awe. Their neighborhood is less extravagant at decors than this. It builds on his excitement. He’s hurrying out of the car once parked at a house with simpler decors than other houses.

“I don’t see any dogs running to bite your ass so slow down or you’ll trip all over yourself,” comes the exasperated but affectionate reminder. “Sometimes I wonder if I married a child.”

The playful teasing falls on deaf ears as Jongin walks up to the door and rings the doorbell. He bounces on the balls of his feet as he waits. Once the door opens to reveal a handsome man with a heartwarming smile, Jongin steps into the other’s space and pulls him into a tight embrace. There’s a hushed exchange of greeting between the two men.

“I’m honestly the last person who wants to break you two apart but it’s December and it’s cold.” The woman waits patiently for the two to separate before smiling at both of them and being ushered inside.

“Sorry about that, Sungkyung.” The man with a wide set of eyes apologizes as he gives her a brief embrace. He gets a few pats on the back in return, a considerable progress from pats on his head.

When Sungkyung moves away, she puts her hands on her hips. “Honestly, Kyungsoo. If anyone should be apologizing, it should be Jongin. The man needs to learn some manners.”

“I’m right here, Sungkyung.” Jongin huffs as he stands beside Kyungsoo, an arm around his waist as Kyungsoo does the same to him.

A shorter woman sidles up next to Sungkyung. “Are we having the Jongin-is-an-excitable-puppy argument already? That was fast.”

“Jungah, how are you?” Jongin moves to take the woman into his arms and twirl her once. She laughs at the eccentricity and gets pulled away by Sungkyung.

A hand pats on Sungkyung’s arm while Jungah speaks, “I’ve been good. Growing old like everyone.”

Sungkyung bends down to Jungah’s ear to whisper, “And yet still as beautiful as the day I met you.”

“She and Kyungsoo both.” Jongin adds as he gazes back to Kyungsoo who responds with a fond smile and an arm once again around Jongin’s waist. “Disarmingly beautiful.”

There’s tutting afterward with Sungkyung throwing Jongin a smirk. “Now, now, stop riding on my romantic gestures and think of your own.”

“Save the teasing for after dinner. Come on. Jungah and I worked hard on the food so they better be eaten while they’re still hot.” Kyungsoo ushers them all into the dining room where he and Jongin sit next to each other while Jungah and Sungkyung sit across from them.

They eat with the occasional reciprocal feeding with the person beside them. The conversation flows steady and the atmosphere is warm and right and home-like. A bottle of wine sits empty halfway through and another bottle is almost gone. There’s laughter and merriment and a swell of good feelings between the four middle aged people.

The company eventually migrates into the living room, sitting down on the long couch. Sungkyung pulls Jungah’s legs atop her lap while Jongin drapes himself over Kyungsoo. They continue to sip at the remaining wine in their glasses as the conversation dies down into a calm silence. Jungah plays holiday songs on her phone, setting it down on the side table.

Eventually, Jongin stands up and pulls Kyungsoo with him. They move to the wide space between the couch and television. Jongin places his hands on Kyungsoo’s waist, waiting for Kyungsoo to follow his lead. Soon, they’re swaying to the music as the two women have their own little bubble.

“I’ve missed you.” Jongin leans down to press a light kiss on Kyungsoo’s cheek. “I’ve been longing to hold you like this. Longing to be in your arms.”

Kyungsoo kisses Jongin on the lips before resting his head on Jongin’s shoulder. “I feel the same way. You make me feel so alive.”

The sentiment results in Jongin drawing Kyungsoo closer to him until they’re firmly pressed upon each other. This is right, they both think. They feel themselves melt in the embrace and float away with the music. The tiresome days of living apart fade insignificantly into the rest of the struggles they’ve overcome. Numerous kisses highlight their dancing along the wooden floor.

Jongin pulls away from another kiss with a dazzling smile. “Soon I won’t have to miss you so terribly anymore.”

“What? What do you mean?” Kyungsoo scrunches his brows in confusion, waiting for an explanation to the rather vague sentence.

Giggles come out of the plump lips first instead of a clarification. It earns Jongin a pinch on his side that sobers him up quick. “I’m just really happy, Soo. No need to pinch me.”

Kyungsoo continues to look at Jongin with anticipation. “Out with your secret then.”

Jongin whispers, “Hello, neighbor.”

“Neigh-” Kyungsoo catches himself and his eyes widen. He smiles as bright as the moon and the stars before pulling Jongin into a searing kiss. When they part, Kyungsoo is still smiling. He doesn't ask but rather states with certainty, “The negotiations went well.”

“They finally agreed.” Jongin rolls his eyes before grinning and leaning down to kiss Kyungsoo again and again and again. He pants against Kyungsoo’s lips, “Is the master’s ours tonight?”

Kyungsoo grins before pulling Jongin to the master’s bedroom. Sungkyung raises her voice after them, “You guys are cleaning the sheets tomorrow!”

“We can always just switch the sheets.” Jungah retorts. “I’m pretty sure we’ll be ruining ours as well.”

Sungkyung laughs a little before kissing Jungah. “Let’s out-sex them.”

“It’s on, Sung! You can’t out-sex us!” Jongin laughs before disappearing behind the door.

Childish, Kyungsoo and Jungah both think before making love to their partners, but very sexy.

The night is filled with warmth and joy as abundant as the stars. Jongin feels like coming home as he and Kyungsoo are entangled beneath the sheets. He’s so in love with Kyungsoo, has always been and will always be. Kyungsoo declares the same sentiment along with kisses upon the expanse of Jongin’s skin. Jongin captures Kyungsoo’s lips. Things are going to get better. They’re going to be closer. No need for scheduled, perfectly spaced visits. It feels like untethered chains. It’s their own small freedom.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from Breathing Underwater by Emeli Sandé.
> 
> I intentionally left a lot of things vague/implied/to your imagination because I don't have the brain power at the moment. This is basically word vomit because I was itching to write something. But I will verify that Jongin and Sungkyung are married as well as Kyungsoo and Jungah. Yeah. That's pretty much it.


End file.
